1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to zoom lenses and, more particularly, to zoom lenses having an F-number of 2.0, an increased zoom ratio to about 8, and a good optical performance over the entire extended zooming range, with a relatively few number of constituent lenses constructed in simple form to a small size and a light weight, suited to photographic cameras, video cameras, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the photographic camera, video camera, etc., the demand for zoom lenses of large relative aperture, high range and a high optical performance has been growing.
Of these, for example, a zoom lens for home video camera, which in view of an increase of the number of resolving cells of the image pickup element such as a CCD and an improvement of the recording technique such as S-VHS, high-band 8 mm, etc., is required to heighten its resolving power over the entire area of the image frame to, for example, 50 lines/mm in the spatial frequency.
Among the zoom lenses, there is a so-called 4-unit zoom lens comprising, from front to rear, a first lens unit of positive refractive power for focusing, a second lens unit of negative refractive power for varying the image magnification, a third lens unit of positive or negative refractive power for compensating for the shift of an image plane resulting from the variation of the magnification, and a fourth lens unit of positive refractive power for forming an image. Since this type allows the zoom ratio and the aperture ratio to be increased with relative ease, it has been employed in various kinds of cameras.
A proposal for increasing the range of the 4-unit zoom lens to about 6 has been made in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications Nos. Hei 1-120521 and Hei 1-120522. In addition there are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,832,471, 4,846,563 and 4,934,796, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 475,749 filed on Feb. 6, 1990.
In these publications, for every lens unit, proper rules of design are set forth to obtain a relatively good optical performance over the entire zooming range. But, because the refractive power of the first lens unit or the second lens unit is somewhat weak, the total length of the complete lens tends to become long.
With the use of the 4-unit type in the zoom lens design, to allow a minimization of the size of the entire lens system, the refractive power of every lens unit and the construction and arrangement of the members of the first lens unit and the zooming lens unit must be optimized. Otherwise, the variation of aberrations would be caused to increase, making it difficult to obtain a good optical performance throughout the entire zooming range.